Being Infected
by HazelFireSky
Summary: Some Special Infecte try to find ways to pass time by goofing off/ Killing survivors/ Playing around/ or just plain annoying each other. (I just started writing again so I'm a bit rusty...)


_**Awoken  
**_

* * *

A small lump laid motionlessly on a large beanbag inside the middle of a dusty room. Torn curtains were draped over the windows, restricting light to enter. The smell of decay hung in the air like a fog and dry blood covered the broken down walls.

Suddenly a tall figure entered the room along with a large muscular figure next to it. The floor rumbled from the large ones heavy figure, shaking not only the tall figure beside it,but also the small lump on the beanbag.

"Sam, I don't think it would be a good idea to do that..." A gruff voice, belonging to the muscular figure, said as the taller figure walked over to the small lump. Slipping his long tongue out of his mouth he grabbed the lump's hoodie and pulled it off then gave the lump a big lick on the side of it's face.

"What the...!"

A clawed hand reached out to the tongue and clenched it in it's grip, pulling the taller figure down to it's size.

"You little...wait...you're a Smoker..." The threatening voice morphed into a fearful one as it let go of the Smoker's tongue and stared at it in horror. A loud screech echoed through the building, making its presence known to anyone who could have heard it, including the Witch that wandered the streets (who was startled and went off to kill the closest survivor...)

"Is that necessary?" The gruff voice growled, and the large figure thumped its way over to the curtains. With a small yank, the curtains ripped off of the window and light flooded into the room. Instinctively the small figure pulled the hood over its head as the blinding light entered the deathly room.

The figure on the beanbag leaped to its feet as it saw that the large figure revealed to be a Tank,but somehow it had jumped so high it banged its head on the ceiling before plummeting back down to the beanbag. "Ouch." The Smoker winced playfully, chuckling.

"Go...ahead and kill me if you're gonna do it..." The figure, splayed out painfully on the squishy object, growled.

"Why?" The Smoker asked, leaning over to look it in the eye as the Tank made its way out of the room.

"Why wouldn't you? You're a smoker and...I'm a survivor. I'm surprised you haven't choked me yet." it exclaimed, scrambling to sit upwards.(Shredding the beanbag as it did so...)

"Look at yourself..." The smoker laughed. The creature froze then bolted out of the room at an amazing speed, racing on all fours it skidded down the unfamiliar surroundings. Sliding to a halt before it crashed into the hallway's wall, it raced into the bathroom and rose onto two feet, placing its hands on the broken mirror gaping in shock.

A hooded demon stared back.

Its unseen eyes watched it and mimicked its actions as its hands dropped to their side. Long brown hair peeked its way out of the hood, showing on either sides of the Hunter's face. Freckles were placed upon the area that could be seen, the cheeks. A weird honey colored glow was placed upon the dead skin that hung to her bones. The Hoodie she was wearing was in perfect condition, for the time being.

"So you're a female, eh?" A voice said from behind the Hunter and she spun around to see the Smoker leaning on the doorway.

"The name is Sam, a pleasure to meet your acquaintance Miss..." He trailed, waiting for her to finish the sentence.

Her mind went blank as she tried to figure out what to say. After a while she spluttered out "Dash...no that sounds stupid, Splotch...Ciara..Uh.."

The Smoker let out a laugh(which had a small cough at the end of it) "Why don't I just call you...Corral?"

The Female Hunter snorted at the name,but didn't disagree on it which made the Smoker smile and he waved at her to follow him. Though hesitant, she followed after him back down the hallway. While walking they passed a couple of common infected who glanced at her. She gave them a small wave,but they only turned their backs towards her.

"Don't mind them, Common and special infected don't chat much." Sam said in monotone, continuing to walk through the blood soaked halls until they came to what looked like a kitchen with a giant hole in the middle of it. "Tom, you around here?!"

A roar sounded in response to his question and the Smoker peeked into the hole to see the Tank lounging in there, common infected parts were splattered everywhere and blood was dripping from the walls. Corral felt sick and she backed away from the sight which made Sam look back at her and chuckle "You better get use to the sight or you'll have trouble sticking in around here."

Tom roared again and Sam shrugged, walking away from the hole. "Lets see if we can fine Leon, Tom doesn't seem to be in a good mood right now."

Corral peeked once more into the Tank's killing hole before dashing after the Smoker.

"Leon where the heck is your fat butt?!" Sam shouted to no one in particular, making other common infected turn towards them and snort. Corral suddenly felt as if she was being watched and froze in mid-step, looking over the common infected. Sam stopped also, looking back at the Hunter as she sniffed the air.

A sudden sound of maniacal laughter echoed through the building and Sam rolled his eyes up to the ceiling where an open vent was placed. Corral got the gist and backed away from under the vent. Almost immediately a crouched over figure fell to the ground.

"H-hey Sammy ole pal. I got t-the wiff of a-a-a survivor 'round here. You seen any?" The figure asked between chuckling. The Smoker shook his head and commented about how the Jockey was losing his mind along with his sense of smell and direction.

"Am not...a-anyway, who is th-this newcomer, eh?" The Jockey asked, whipping around to stare at the Hunter and the Hunter, in reaction, leaped a good distance away.

"This is Corral, I'm showing her the area."

"Well...Corray! Don't get too comfortable 'round here! We'll be on the move again once the survivors decide to show up!" The Jockey literally shouted before hobbling away, mumbling nonsense.

Corral gave Sam a confused look and Sam just shrugged, adding "Hes kinda bipolar, alright and lately hes found a new addiction besides candy...coffee. We infected don't drink much of it because it usually gives us a dreaded feeling. Well...Hunters, and Jockeys are pretty much immune to the dreaded feeling. The only it does it makes you go loco." he said while they began to move again down a case of stairs and into a living room area.

"Leon doesn't seem to be nearby at the moment so the only other place he could be in is the restaurant. The restaurant around here is where we hang out, until the survivors show up. I'm guessing that's where everyone is at the moment. Come on, I wanna introduce you to everyone." The Smoker said before Corral could interrupt his talking and before she knew it she was being dragged out of the blood covered building and into the light of day.

* * *

**All Survivors/ Special Infected killed will be spawned in the next chapter...  
**

**Inspiration- **IsisMasshiro **on deviantart. Go check out her amazing L4D comics!**


End file.
